


【盾冬】大型犬饲养指南

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 美国队长失踪了。与此同时，冬兵养了一条狗。





	【盾冬】大型犬饲养指南

冬兵在动物收容所工作。

听上去很荒唐，但的确发生了。这里的老板是个好人，当邋里邋遢的冬兵和一条看不到眼睛的古牧对视超过五分钟时，他问：“你喜欢狗？”

冬兵不知道该回答是还是不是，他还不明白如何判断自己的好恶。而且他有两周没有开口说过话了，喉咙很难受，像是长满了斑斑锈迹。

他的视线落到了老板后面，那儿有一则招聘启事。老板来回打量他几眼：“你想找工作？”

冬兵说俄语：“是。”

“什么？”

冬兵歪了歪头。“是。”他换回英语。

于是冬兵不再流浪，有了工作，领一份勉强可以糊口的工资。他是个表现平平的员工，不说话，不偷懒，让他做什么他都会去乖乖去做。他愿意花一整天清理动物粪便，也不在乎抱起生病的猫狗，哪怕被对方吐了一声也从不抱怨。他擅长重体力活，可以把几十公斤的货架搬过来搬过去。收容所里最大的圣伯纳犬发脾气时，他单手就能制服它。

他有怪癖，不开心时会离奇失踪，还会说没人听得懂的语言。有时他会忘记之前发生过的事，忘记他一小时前才喂过猫，忘记三天前围着他转悠的那条流浪狗已经被人领养。其他员工怀疑他嗑药，因为他太瘦了，还坚决不给别人看他的左手。

也许那上面布满了针眼。

几天后老板发现他在桥洞底下睡觉，破天荒允许他住进收容所的仓库。“你当过兵，”老板说，“我弟弟也当过兵，他发作起来和你很像。”

冬兵低着头，嘴里冒出一句德文，然后又花了几分钟把它矫正成纽约口音的英语。老板拍拍他的肩膀，他往后缩了一点，但控制住了没有挥动他的拳头。“你可以用那边的水龙头，”老板说，“我去给你找块香皂。”

冬兵第一次用热水洗澡，虽然这个莲蓬头几小时前才冲过一只脏兮兮的猫。

新卧室还不错，到处都是狗粮和猫粮的气味，像臭烘烘的鱼和发霉的面包。冬兵拿出他的备忘录，写上“你有住所，你有工作”。接着他拆开了一个狗窝的包装，里头毛茸茸的坐垫正好可以垫在他的脑袋下。他还有一床新毯子，有点小，但冬兵并不怕冷，他只是喜欢触摸柔软的织物。半梦半醒间，他偏过头，看到货架上挂着一套星条旗装饰的狗狗服装。

蠢毙了。

他想起一个金发的大块头。

蠢毙了。

 

* * *

 

冬兵的新代号是吉米，周围人都这么叫他。“吉米！过来抬一下狗笼！”“吉米！帮我摁住这个大家伙！”“吉米！打扫一下猫舍！”

吉米任劳任怨，从不拒绝。这天，冬兵在用毛刷替一只小狗梳毛，他的动作小心翼翼，生怕自己控制不住金属胳膊的力道。但小狗对他的胳膊很感兴趣，甚至张开嘴，用米粒大小的乳牙摩挲他的手指。

正常人可能被咬痛了，但冬兵的嘴角溢出一丝微不可见的笑。

后院传来碰撞声，脚步与地面的摩擦声，狗叫，员工的咒骂。冬兵的表情有些恍惚，像是陷入什么回忆里，眉头拧在一起。这时有人朝他大喊：“吉米！过来帮忙！”

冬兵放下毛刷跑了出去，然后他见到了他这辈子见过的最大——最大的金毛。那真的是狗吗？也许那是一头狮子。四个成年男人都制服不了它，它脚边扔着断成两截的嘴套，那东西就像个口枷一样让冬兵不寒而栗。它在挣扎，吠叫，疯狂撕咬着身上的狗绳，用它那不比拳头小多少的脚掌踢蹬地面。一个员工被它踹得跌坐在地，它跃过他的身体往外跑，四肢展开，动作迅捷仿佛一头猎豹。

然而就在冬兵走过去的一瞬，它奇迹般停住了脚步。

更正：这是冬兵见过最大的……最傻的狗。

它不跑了，转成飞扑，用口水涂抹冬兵的脸和头发。它的尾巴摇得快飞上天，热烘烘的舌头狂甩冬兵的脸颊和手掌。太臭了，标准的狗臭味。它站起来和冬兵一样高，以至于冬兵难以在不伤到它的前提下把它推开。在冬兵表示口水和舌头都不受欢迎之后，它开始嗅冬兵的脖子，领口，肚子，还有裤脚。

其他人靠过来，它立马回身冲它们呲牙，喉咙深处隆隆作响。冬兵替它拴好狗绳，牵着它走向狗舍。它欢天喜地跟着冬兵走，几秒后，突然用鼻子戳向冬兵的屁股。

“走开！”

金毛吐着舌头傻笑。再走几步，屁股又被一拱。背后传来狗抽动鼻子的声音。悉悉索索，悉悉索索。

冬兵头一回骂出脏话。

 

* * *

 

原来这只巨型金毛不是第一次出现在收容所了。

几天前就有人看见它在街上乱窜，由于它的体型过于吓人，他们报警了，警局出动了五个警察才把它扭送进收容所。显而易见这不是一条友好的狗，脾气暴躁，吠叫起来整个收容所的猫猫狗狗都吓得哆嗦。但它长得很漂亮，毛色阳光似的灿烂夺目，即便裹了一层泥灰，那光泽依然亮得惊人。

所以他很快被人领养了，上车之前它还冲着收容所咆哮，鼻子抬得老高，像在搜寻什么味道。

那天冬兵正好不在。

只经过三天这条狗就被送了回来，还戴上了嘴套。据前任主人说，它整日整夜地嚎叫，片刻都不休息。它和人不亲近，谁也不理，甚至不喜欢别人碰它。强行带上嘴套后，它不能出声了，于是它刨地板，抓门把，还试图攻击人。

“耶稣基督，这是条疯狗啊。”

冬兵听同事讲了金毛的过往，眉头拧在一起，没表态。学会打理自己以后他看起来好多了，猫和狗都愿意亲近他，同事也开始冲他笑。但谁都比不上那条金毛，它一看见冬兵就360度摇动它的尾巴，好像它屁股上长出了直升机的螺旋翼。它张着嘴哧哧喘气，嘴角咧得老高，像一个见鬼的、傻透了的笑容……狗会笑吗？

即便是收容所里最大的笼子，金毛待在里头却依然难以转身。冬兵站在它面前，它把脸挤在栏杆上拼命往前拱，拱得面颊扭曲，豁出一口白牙。它做这些只是为了能离冬兵近一点，好让自己的舌头舔到冬兵的手指。

天底下怎么会有这么蠢的狗。

喂食时间，只要是冬兵拿在手里的，哪怕是一坨卫生纸它也想要往肚子里吞。

检查时间，它甚至能容忍冬兵摸它的蛋蛋，而且一脸享受。

等冬兵收回手，它立刻原地躺下亮出毛茸茸的肚皮，前腿缩在胸前，脑袋歪着，吐出半截舌头。冬兵不理它，它开始扭动，用摊开的后腿戳冬兵的裤脚。

它喜欢冬兵摸它的肚皮。

还有蛋蛋。

“太神奇了，吉米，”同事发出惊叹，“看样子它只愿意听你的话，你魅力真大。”

****我魅力当然大，史蒂薇，所以我才能教你怎么泡妞。别板着那张脸了，姑娘会被你吓跑的。** **

冬兵沉下脸，赶走脑子里的呓语，什么也没说。

 

* * *

 

一周了，没有人愿意收养金毛。

金毛明天会被安乐，冬兵觉得自己不太开心。开心是什么？

这一切真他妈的诡异。冬兵蜷在自己的毛毯里，呼吸着狗粮的气味。不开心等于头疼，等于身体无意识抽搐，喉咙里发出难听的呜咽。他见过后院那间办公室，猫和狗被送进去，又被放在纸箱里端出来。那场景该死的眼熟。注射，挣扎，惨叫，尸体。

冬兵试图把自己缩小，最好能缩进尘埃里。外头下着大雨，冬兵讨厌雨（……什么是讨厌？），雨让身体湿冷，活动受限。雨还会让人联想起河水，河水充满金属残骸，油在水上燃烧，很烫。手臂脱臼，难以游泳。一个金发的男人越沉越深，够不到。

谁？

一个惊雷炸开，冬兵一跃而起，拔出了枪。他总是有枪，藏在他衣服里的各个位置。环视一周，没有敌人，只有轰隆隆的雷声。与此同时，他听见金毛在嚎叫，那种声音就像狗的哭声。

他走出仓库，用俄语喃喃着什么。进狗舍的一瞬间，一声吠叫让他下意识地骂出了罗马尼亚语。金毛蜷缩在笼子里大嚷着什么，疯狂摇晃自己的尾巴。冬兵的出现让它兴高采烈，像是全然意识不到自己明天的处境。

冬兵转身离开，金毛的尾巴耷拉下去了，喉咙里发出受伤的呜咽。

然后它又开始嚎叫。

“为什么叫？”冬兵忍无可忍，他还在说罗马尼亚语，但他自己意识不到，“想让我摸你的蛋蛋？”

金毛呜咽着，小心翼翼地摇着尾巴。冬兵的手指轻而易举地捏坏了铁笼，他低头和金毛对视，脑子里有一个声音：它是个威胁，它令冬兵脆弱。

金毛的眼睛里似乎有泪。

眼泪？

眼泪。

眼泪。

****——你是我的任务。** **

****——那就完成它。** **

冬兵后退三步，倒下去，捂住自己的头。痉挛，抽搐，失控。金毛在啃咬破损的笼子，牙齿和金属摩擦的噪音夹杂着雨声，间或一个闪电。数分钟后，它挤出笼子一步步走来，冬兵感觉一个温暖的、全是毛的巨大物体紧贴着他的身躯，他的呼吸渐渐平稳，接着，金毛的舌头舔他的脸。

口水，口水，没完没了的口水，太多了，黏黏糊糊，还臭得要命。

冬兵笑了，同时感到了有点恶心。

 

* * *

 

“你说你想收养它？”

老板看上去惊讶极了，冬兵固执己见，说服老板时他下意识在语末加上了一句威胁，是从东南亚的毒枭那里学来的脏话。老板当然没听懂，不过他听出了冬兵的执念。

“好吧，随便你，但是别忘了你还是个住在我仓库里的混球，”老板翻了个白眼，“不准把它的屎尿搞得到处都是，它的所有用品你必须花钱买，不准拿店里的。还有，如果我发现它被你照顾得不好，我有资格把他收回来。”

冬兵吐出一口气，点了点头。

“那就赶紧去给它腾个地方吧，这么大一条狗，”老板咋舌，金毛的体型在他看来是个天大的麻烦，“给它起名字了吗？”

冬兵思索了一分钟，然后他露出一个小小的、恶作剧一般的笑容：“它叫史蒂夫。”

 

* * *

 

冬兵对史蒂夫有模糊的印象，他依稀记得这个名字约等于金光闪闪的外表，傻气傻气的笑容，还有猪一样的智商，拥有这个名字的家伙只要一刻没有人看着就会做傻事。

他的犬科史蒂夫非常符合这个名字，在冬兵看来，它简直是全天下最烦人的狗。口水口水口水，狗毛狗毛狗毛，它好像巴不得整日整夜都黏在冬兵身上。操，你是条狗，不是他妈的软体动物。

史蒂夫嗓门特别大，如果不让它碰，它会叫。一开始只是尖声尖气的呻吟，就像玩不到洋娃娃的小女孩，或者调成二倍速的磁带。如果冬兵继续选择无视，它就开始嚎，嚎得好像它下一秒就要死了。这声音比狼嚎还要恐怖一百倍，穿透力之强，走出几百米都还能听见。

而且一旦史蒂夫闹腾起来，整个收容所的狗都会加入，就好像它们已经默认史蒂夫是它们的领袖、管理人，队长。然后就完蛋了，各种狗叫声混在一起变成一首撕心裂肺的大合唱，狗舍的欢腾又引发了猫舍的混乱，有那么一瞬间，冬兵简直想把这里炸掉。

他只能花更多的时间陪伴史蒂夫。史蒂夫怪叫就是以为不想被他抛下，可是冬兵要遛狗，所以他只能每次遛狗都把史蒂夫带上。这太要命了，史蒂夫魁梧得可以当任何一个小孩的坐骑，它这样走在大街上相当惹人注目。冬兵讨厌成为焦点，一路上有超过一百人侧头看他和他的狗，这让他体温升高，心跳加剧，很想把靴子里的枪抽出来。

一个年轻少女，瘦削，低威胁。“我可以摸摸它吗？”她走过来，冲冬兵微笑。

冬兵局促地避开了视线。

史蒂夫非常傻，只要冬兵在旁边它就愿意让人摸，还咧着嘴冲人笑。冬兵不安地拽了一下狗绳，史蒂夫回过头来，湿漉漉的大眼睛歉意地眨了眨，然后他又站起来舔冬兵的脸。

舌头真臭。

“它几岁了？”

史蒂夫兴奋地甩着尾巴。

冬兵不应该和路人说话，但他又控制不住自己了。“两岁。”他沙哑地说。

史蒂夫任何时间都是那么精力旺盛，一会儿往左一会儿往右，一会儿冲刺一会儿急刹，冬兵焦头烂额。它还喜欢用狗绳绊冬兵的脚，因为它根本意识不到有条绳子拴在他身上。冬兵觉得如果自己要是个普通人早就绊倒七八十回了，这条狗为了追一只该死的鸽子，差点把它自己和冬兵一起捆在电线杆上。

它还喜欢偷偷绕到冬兵背后，用鼻子拱冬兵的屁股。

冬兵把它踢开，它立刻呜咽起来，一面求饶一面大喇喇地亮出肚皮。

冬兵没辙了。

回到收容所，冬兵给史蒂夫倒了满满一盆狗粮。史蒂夫不爱吃，转头追自己的尾巴。冬兵只好去给它买罐头，牛肉罐头，冬兵一边掏钱一边心疼自己的工资。等他回到仓库，史蒂夫四脚朝天躺倒在地上，嘴里津津有味地嚼着自己的尾巴毛。

这狗的智商一定是负的。

到了晚上，冬兵洗澡时发现自己被蹭了一身毛，裤腿、袜子里、衣服下面，连耳朵里都有毛，难怪他一整天都觉得身上痒。他把史蒂夫叫进来洗澡，史蒂夫踩着香皂打滑，摔了个屁股蹲儿。

冬兵拼命忍笑，但他失败了。

没有任何一个狗窝的尺寸适合史蒂夫，它只能和冬兵一起睡在地板上。夜里，史蒂夫非要凑过来挤着冬兵，好像它会觉得冷似的，它团成一个圆，后背严丝合缝贴着冬兵的腰部。和一条狗睡在一起实在是有太多问题了，冬兵以前从来不知道狗会打呼，会说梦话，会在夜里爬起来偷偷舔他的耳朵，会打滚，会叹气，会啃指甲，还会抽动它湿漉漉的鼻子，沿着冬兵的身体嗅个不停。

冬兵不想自己一睁眼就和一个硕大的狗鼻子亲密接触。

而且连智障都知道，当冬兵因噩梦而惊醒并且掏枪时，最好离枪口远点。但史蒂夫这条蠢狗就是什么也不懂，它晃着尾巴，把大到可笑的毛茸茸脑袋伸到冬兵面前。冬兵全身颤抖，恐惧带来的痉挛来得一次比一次厉害，史蒂夫把下巴搁在他肩膀上，

冬兵开始说俄语：“滚开。”

史蒂夫纹丝不动。

冬兵抽出匕首抵着史蒂夫的喉咙。史蒂夫伸着舌头傻笑，危机感全无。

后来它整个贴到冬兵身上，像一床弥漫着香皂味和狗臭味的毯子。冬兵放弃抵抗，任由史蒂夫舔他的脸和手。枪和匕首都被狗爪子拨开了，冬兵摸到史蒂夫柔软的肚皮，忍不住抓了几下，手感真好。

他嘟囔了一会儿，说的可能是越南语。接着他发出一声挫败的叹息，开始搓揉史蒂夫的后背。毛真长啊，可以淹没他的手掌。正着捋，倒着捋，屈起五指，像耙子一样刨，或者只留食指和中指，模仿小人走路一路走到史蒂夫的额头，怎么摸都很舒服。史蒂夫长长地呼出一口气，它也很享受，还把眼睛闭上了。

冬兵决定拿出他的备忘录，在“你有工作”后面补充了一句：“你有一条蠢狗，别伤害它。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫啃自己的肉垫。

“好吃吗？”冬兵问它。

史蒂夫不作答，几秒后，它扭着脖子舔自己的蛋蛋。

“你真恶心，”冬兵说，他试图模仿同事哄小奶猫的语气，用的是听上去黏黏糊糊的罗马尼亚语，“你是不是最恶心的狗，嗯？”

史蒂夫一听见他的声音就坐起来，凝视着他，摆出一副专注聆听的样子。冬兵伸手摸它的头，它一直仰着脑袋追逐冬兵的手掌，直到它的脖子无法再向后弯曲。

好蠢的狗。冬兵一边捋它的耳朵一边想。

它还会在冬兵房间门口尿尿，为了划地盘。而且它喜欢用鼻子拱冬兵的屁股，好像那里面藏着一根该死的肉骨头。冬兵在收留所接触过无数的狗，从来没有一条狗有这样的习惯。它们会互相闻屁股，那是一种打招呼的方式，如果闻得太久可能是试图追求。所以……史蒂夫把冬兵当成一条狗，并且在追求他？

得出结论的一瞬间，冬兵的脑子里闪过二百四十种不同语言的脏话。

除此以外，史蒂夫还算能让他忍受。它有敏锐的感知力，他听到冬兵系鞋带的声音就会立刻起身，还会主动叼来自己的狗绳。他能辨别什么是冬兵开罐头的声音，什么是和它毫无关联的杂音，如果是前者，它会狂奔而来并把鼻子挤进门缝，嘴里发出乞求的呜咽。

他能看出冬兵的情绪，当冬兵被低气压环绕，特别想一拳打烂某个人或者弄死他自己时，它会蹑手蹑脚走过来，在冬兵脚边坐下。冬兵无暇搭理它，它抬头，眨着眼睛，目光深沉。等好一段时间过去冬兵依然没有回应时，它就开始叫。

先是尖声尖气的呜咽，像极了空袭警报的声音，然后又发展成低沉的，带有指责意味的吠叫。它还会走过来蹭冬兵的膝盖，甚至直接把前爪放上去。如此这般，一点点得寸进尺，直到冬兵愿意搭理它，哪怕只说一句：“滚。”

史蒂夫便咧开嘴，继续蹬鼻子上脸。

冬兵会尽量控制自己不向它发泄，大多数时候他都能成功，如果不能，这条狗会突然站起来，用全身的重量压向冬兵。他们扭在一处，像两个醉汉一样踢打，一旦有空隙史蒂夫就疯狂舔冬兵的肌肤，脸、脖子、手，任何它能接触到的部分。冬兵好不容易推开它，它又扑上来，如此反复。

直到他们都受够了，躺在一起气喘吁吁。冬兵瘫在地上，伸出双手揉搓这只大狗的脊背：“……想散步吗？”

史蒂夫冲他摇尾巴。

“我们去散步吧。”

史蒂夫从他身上欢快地跳起来，蹦得老高。

 

* * *

 

冬兵在垃圾堆里捡到一个电磁炉，上面沾满了烧糊的不明液体，或者是呕吐物，清理不掉，但接上电以后还勉强能用。不明液体可能渗进了机器内部，有漏电风险，不过没什么可担心的，冬兵认为自己是全天底下最擅长忍受电击的人。

唔，这是一个笑话吗？

冬兵居然编出一个笑话，听上去不错，他忽然有种把这个笑话讲给谁听的冲动。谁呢？

备选方案：金发的小个子。

这个冲动只出现了一秒就不见了，冬兵转过头，用脚尖碰了碰地上呼呼大睡的史蒂夫。史蒂夫睡眼惺忪地瞟他一眼，打了个哈欠。

冬兵感到有点无趣，不知道为什么。

他用他的工资买了一条牛肋骨，一些西红柿，洋葱，还有调料。史蒂夫不能吃盐，所以他先用清水煮熟牛骨，剔下牛肉，并花两分钟欣赏自己出神入化的刀工。用战术匕首削西红柿不是个好主意，数个月前它可能割开过某人的头皮，不过算了。冬兵把西红柿和洋葱扔进锅里，还放了奶油。

汤煮好以前，史蒂夫一直趴在他脚边等，渐渐它困了，张嘴打了个超巨大的哈欠。冬兵突然生出一个恶作剧似的念头，他在史蒂夫把嘴合上前悄悄伸手放在它的嘴里，史蒂夫打完哈欠发现上下颚合不上了，含着他的手一脸困惑。

它维持这个姿势，懵了几十秒。

而冬兵笑得直打嗝，他从来不知道自己可以发出这么奇怪的声音。

晚饭是西红柿牛肉汤，他享用有西红柿的那部分，史蒂夫享用清水牛肉。冬兵一边喝汤一边看刚捡来的报纸，上面有个大标题：美国队长失踪第十六日。上面说美国队长被敌人用一种生化武器攻击以后就不见了，其余复仇者焦头烂额。

蠢。谁让他要冲在最前面，没有人帮他看着点背后吗？

史蒂夫啃骨头的样子像吃到了全天下最美味的食物，这画面让冬兵心情变好。他望向镜子，里头有个微笑的年轻人，长得非常眼熟，可能是冬兵的双胞胎之类的。

史蒂夫把它的碗舔得干干净净，打了饱嗝，还伸长了鼻子恋恋不舍地嗅着空气中的肉味。史蒂夫喜欢牛肉，而看史蒂夫吃肉会让冬兵心情愉悦。结论：需要经常给史蒂夫买肉。冬兵开始发愁，他的工资支撑不了这样的开销，他还想攒钱租一套房子，和史蒂夫一起搬进去。

他们总不能一直挤在仓库里。

一方面，冬兵为了生计苦思冥想，另一方面，他又为这样的思绪困惑。脑子里从来没有这么乱过，很多事项挤得满满当当，像一团相互纠葛的蜘蛛网。冬兵不习惯这样，以前他的脑子里干干净净，里头只有设定好的任务列表。

需要钱。冬兵得出结论。

有了钱才能照顾史蒂夫。

史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫——

****对，史蒂夫，我去码头打工就为了你的医药费，你倒是好起来呀？你看你连站起来打我都——** **

****……好好好，别气了，我的错。** **

冬兵睁开眼，他的脑子里出现了新的碎片。越来越多了，就像把一块块拼图放在一起，展露它最初的形状。史蒂夫听见他醒了，走过来，紧挨着他卧下。他们互相依偎，冬兵喜欢这样，他会一直揉搓史蒂夫柔软的皮毛，一小时，两小时，除此以外什么都不做。

****

* * *

 

冬兵决定去抢九头蛇的基地。

那里头有钱，冬兵看见过，而且他知道哪里是防守最薄弱的地带，怎么突入，怎么在撂倒敌人以后安全撤离。拿九头蛇的钱没什么不好的，冬兵很清楚他不想回到那里，而且他没那么脆弱，不会见到几个章鱼标志就吓软了脚。

史蒂夫听到他要出门，立刻开始围着他打转。“这不是出去玩，”冬兵下了一道命令，“待在这里。”

史蒂夫发出不满的哼叫，冬兵决定无视他，快步离开收容所。他在身上和背包里藏了枪，一把蝎式，一把狙击枪，还有一把榴弹发射器。对了，他还可以在九头蛇的基地补充一下军备，如果不考虑立场，那里真是个超棒的后勤基地。

这帮九头蛇真的该好好练练了，一团散沙，居然让他毫不费力就突入了内部。他开枪打爆最近一个人的脑袋，然后蹲回掩体飞快地换弹夹。血溅出来有点恶心，不过比史蒂夫的口水好一点。

史蒂夫？

他好像听到狗叫。

冬兵以为是幻听，他再次开枪解决掉一个，猫腰向前更换掩体。他们有红外线侦测器，不过一枪过后走廊尽头的收发器就爆了，这样做是为了不引来增援，以防万一，他还毁掉了这里的通讯装置。

这下所有人都是瓮中之鳖了。

大部分敌人被解决之后，冬兵大摇大摆地走出去，开始翻找他需要的东西。好像又有狗叫，这次他真真切切地听见了。通风管发出令人不安的嘎吱声，冬兵不声不响拿出枪，枪口正对黑洞洞通风管。

他看到一团毛，金色的。

然后史蒂夫跳了出来，冲他傻笑。

操。

它怎么过来的？还知道爬通风口？天底下有这样的狗吗？

就在他愣神的一瞬间，一颗电击弹击中了他。好疼，疼，疼死了，是专门对付强化人的子弹。他趔趄了一下，又来一颗，操，浑身痉挛，膝盖发软，没办法发出声音。需要三十秒才能消除电击的影响，他应该庆幸这帮人想活捉他吗？他确实听见某几个人在说“资产回来了”。

眼前晃过一团黄色的影子，就像一阵风。史蒂夫冲上去了，操操操操操操操操。这条狗以为它是什么？他妈的美国队长吗？

更正：这是长了恐怖的牙齿和利爪的美国队长。它咬断了某人的喉咙，冬兵清楚地听见骨头断裂的咔哒声。而且它好快，太快了，普通人类的速度根本跟不上。他发出一阵狂吠，扑到敌人，撕扯他们的咽喉。冬兵听见门外边传来脚步声。

该死的，他们在冲你开枪啊，史蒂夫。

冬兵扑过去，还是慢了半步，史蒂夫中弹了，它身上的毛完全变成红色的，全是九头蛇和它自己的血。它继续把一个袭击者变成尸体，对方可能觉得被怪兽攻击了，操蛋的史蒂夫咬起人来简直是条疯狗。它没有痛觉吗？冬兵决定挡在它前面，他的金属臂发出刺耳的校准声，想撕碎一切，砸烂整个基地。

本来他只打算拿点东西，现在他决定了，不留活口。

很快这里就只剩冷冰冰的尸体了，他拽起史蒂夫，这条狗的嘴还在往下滴血。它干呕几下，吐出几块碎骨，然后又满不在乎地朝冬兵吐舌头摇尾巴。它身上有两处枪伤，看起来很严重，但史蒂夫一点反应都没有。

这不正常。

说不定这条狗其实是个伪装过的杀手，和冬兵一样是改造过的产物。这么一想，它应该能成为冬兵的好助手。冬兵从来没有助手，也许他需要一个呢？

冬兵决定先回去，他拿走钱和需要的东西，扛起史蒂夫往外走去。碰到伤口时，这条狗不安地扭动了几下，看来它确实有痛觉。它不喜欢被人扛着，但冬兵的金属臂不让它挣扎。

它又趁机舔冬兵的脸了。

外头是深夜，冷，空气里全是湿漉漉的雨水的气味。冬兵扛着一条大得惊人的狗慢腾腾地走在街上，有个流浪汉看到他们了，低威胁，消灭？不。冬兵竖起一根食指放在嘴边，比了个噤声的手势。

他觉得这样有点帅。

回去以后他洗了澡，然后拿剪刀剪掉史蒂夫被血污黏在一块儿的毛，他想给它包扎上药，但是……史蒂夫的伤口不见了。

他只看到刚刚愈合的肌肤。

 

* * *

 

会有人无聊到给狗注射血清吗？

不太可能。

冬兵目不转睛地瞪着那条狗，好像那是一颗定时炸弹。史蒂夫把下巴搁在地板上，委屈巴巴的样子。它从冬兵的视线里读出严厉，所以它想求饶，侧身一翻亮出肚皮等着冬兵摸他，可是冬兵不领情。

会有这种可能吗？结合这条狗与众不同的体型、愈合速度、力量还有反射神经。冬兵拿起被他扔到一边的报纸，上面报道过美国队长失踪的地点。同事曾说这条金毛满街乱窜直到有人报警，他努力回想了一下，两个地方挨得很近。

史蒂夫站起来，抖了一下身子，鼻子抽动着又想拱冬兵的屁股。新的记忆破茧而出，史蒂夫，金发的傻大个，美国队长。天，他就像突然得到了最后一块拼图，所有的记忆、画面都被还原了，伴随着触手可及的真相。

冬兵跌退半步，史蒂夫歪着脑袋看他。一想到是真正的史蒂夫在做这种事，冬兵感觉脑子都要炸了。还有什么他没见过的？他还见过史蒂夫舔自己的蛋蛋。

“我得把你送回去。”他对着狗喃喃自语。

一开始史蒂夫以为又是带他出去玩，兴奋得连蹦带跳。冬兵借了同事的车，史蒂夫欢快地跑上去，规规矩矩蹲在副驾驶位。冬兵倒了一堆零食在它身边，它几下就吃光了，抬起头来意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇。这一幕令冬兵心脏抽搐，喉结艰难地滚动起来，他很快就要见不到这条狗了。

不，一开始就不存在什么狗，只是一个天大的误会而已。冬兵握紧方向盘，史蒂夫在副驾躺下了，他刚把手伸过去对方拼命舔起来，弄得他的手全是臭烘烘的口水。车子开出一段路以后，史蒂夫陷入熟睡，梦中还时不时吧唧两下嘴。

他恢复后会记得这一切么？

冬兵开始想象，脑海中浮现出史蒂夫尴尬得快要死掉一样的表情。 ** **巴基，我们坐火车去各个地方表演，那些姑娘……那些姑娘直接在车厢里换衣服，被我撞见以后还冲我抛媚眼。那一刻我感觉我要脑溢血了——****

****你敢说你不是故意撞见的？** **

****不，巴克，怎么可能！** **

冬兵从未想过回忆中的自己可以发出这么嘹亮的笑声，那笑声就在他脑子里左奔右突，海啸一般席卷一切。后视镜中的自己也笑了，一个浅尝辄止的微笑。

下一秒，画面犹如电影一般切换。还是火车车厢，冬兵狙杀了两个四级目标，还有一个儿童，冬兵在他眉心开了一个血糊糊的洞。他在车厢中闲庭信步，阻挡他的人都死了，最后他走向车头，无声无息放下一枚炸弹。

跃出铁轨。爆炸。

冬兵冲出回忆，猛踩刹车，无视后面响个不停的喇叭。史蒂夫被他惊醒了，抬头茫然四顾，他立刻伸手埋进它厚实的颈毛里，像个急于寻找安慰的孩童。真希望史蒂夫一直陪在他身边，以这种懵懂无知的形态，什么都不要想，什么都不要问，可是不行，不行。

他是个前九头蛇杀手，记忆混乱而且破碎，脑子里除了血腥就是空白。他不稳定，就连他说话都一会儿是俄罗斯口音，一会儿是纽约口音，一会儿是见鬼的他自己都不知道什么地方的口音。他怎么敢冒这个险？

史蒂夫醒来后最好什么都不记得，这样对彼此都好。

他把车停在复仇者大厦附近，然后打开车门，让他的狗下去。史蒂夫一看到街道和人群就蹦得老远，然后它充满期待地回望，等着冬兵替他拴好狗绳。但是今天，冬兵坐在车上没动。

“我走了，史蒂夫。”

他迅速关闭车门，发动车子，离弦之箭一般逃离。史蒂夫反应过来了，它一面大叫一面狂奔，引得路人纷纷侧目。“你的狗！”他们都在喊，“你忘记你的狗了！”该死的史蒂夫，该死的血清，它为什么跑得这么快？冬兵驶出两百米以后停下来，史蒂夫将前腿搭上驾驶室玻璃，车门被它力大无穷的爪子挠出了凹陷。

冬兵打开车门，史蒂夫立刻窜上来，疯狂地绕着圈儿打转。冬兵被被蹭了一身毛，两手都没处放，史蒂夫差点把他的椅子压垮，拼命舔他的手、肩膀、脸。它委屈极了，眼眶含泪，冬兵紧紧搂住它毛茸茸的身体，它扭动几下，直接在冬兵身上躺下来。

“听话，史蒂夫，别闹了，”冬兵说，他把他的狗带到不引人注意的小巷里，“你知道我不能带你回去。”

史蒂夫发出一声凄惨又夹杂愤怒的嗥叫。

“安静！”冬兵换上强硬的口吻。史蒂夫顿了一下，用不解的目光打量着他，接着它反驳得更厉害了，冬兵甚至找不出词句制止它。史蒂夫嚎叫的样子颇有些咄咄逼人的气派，甚至让冬兵脑子里冒出负罪感。末了，冬兵只能伸手摸一摸对方的脑袋，叹了口气。

“我还没最好准备，抱歉，我不想见你。”

史蒂夫像是听懂了，又像是没听懂。但它不叫了。冬兵蹲下来搂住他的脖子，“乖狗狗，”他哽咽着说，“乖，想吃点心吗？”

他放下口袋里最后的饼干，史蒂夫只是闻一闻，一块没碰。冬兵站起来，深深吸了口气，他不想一时冲动做出让自己后悔的事，所以他头也没回就转身离去。上车之前，背后传来一声嘹亮而且绝望的吠叫。

史蒂夫没有追来。

 

* * *

 

接下来一段时间没有想象中糟。

没有狗用黏糊糊的口水烦他，没有无处不在的狗毛，没有卧在他脚边的大型生物。他对老板说史蒂夫被人接走了，老板用“你终于受够了”的眼神望着他，未置可否。他租了房子，地段一般，关键是没有烦人的邻居。他的房间被前任租户挂了一张小孩和狗的插画，部分已经破损了。他小心翼翼地揭下它，叠成四折收进帆布包中。

他还留下了史蒂夫的食盆，就放在门厅里。

报纸报道了美国队长回归的消息，上面说他并非失踪，只是在某地秘密疗养。冬兵看到报纸的时候正在帮流浪狗剪指甲，他发了三分钟呆，直到那条小狗从他怀里窜了出去。

夜里他梦见雪地、寒冷、截肢还有金属臂，他醒过来，发疯一样大吼大叫，竭尽全力想把自己的左臂卸下来。他出了一身汗，疼得半死，站在一片狼藉的卫生间默默冲洗自己身上的血污。头发水草一样贴在额上，鼻腔里蔓延着铁锈味，这让他无比想念史蒂夫，不管是哪一个史蒂夫。

史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫，史蒂夫搞不好是他活下去的唯一理由，一条狗，一个人。

再次醒来时已经是上午了，脑子里的剧痛已经散去，他拾起破碎的自己，勉强拼出个看得过去的形状。到了收留所，他把自己扔进各种毛茸茸臭烘烘的烦恼里，什么也不想。回家时他听见屋里有动静，他迟疑了半秒，一个亮黄色的身影冲了出来。

史蒂夫？

一条狗，一条激动得连滚带爬的狗，正在用舌头狂舔他的手。怎么回事？他判断错误了吗？天底下真的有打过血清的金毛巡回犬？

冬兵的声音忽然变得有一点柔软的布鲁克林腔调：“你是哪里的狗狗啊？”他握住它的前爪，向后拽，直到金毛把咧嘴傻笑的下颚贴在他胸口处。仔细看来，这不是同一条狗，它比史蒂夫小多了。

客厅里走出一个人。“抱歉我擅自进来了，”美国队长——史蒂夫·罗杰斯说，冬兵马上后退一步，余光瞟向屋子里的三个出口。没有埋伏，对方是一个人来的，带着一条狗。

史蒂夫向他伸出一只手，但很快缩回去了，脸上愁云满面。他吸气的频率像哮喘发了，有那么一瞬间冬兵真的想给他找哮喘药，但很快，史蒂夫镇定下来，他甚至还挤出了一个笑。

“你记得我吗，巴基？”他问。

冬兵谨慎地退了一步，保持后背靠墙的姿态。“一部分。”他实话实说。

史蒂夫的反应既像是高兴又像是沮丧，仿佛有一百句不同的话在往他嘴边冒，他几次欲言又止。他磨蹭得让冬兵有些不耐烦了，那条狗在冬兵脚边坐下来，看它的表情，它似乎坚定地站在冬兵一边。

好狗，好孩子。

“它喜欢你，看来我没选错，”史蒂夫最后说，“它是你的了。”

冬兵愣了三秒：“什么？”

“其实我记得大部分的事情，”史蒂夫露出一个苦笑。哦。舔蛋蛋，闻屁股，到处拉屎，真惨啊罗杰斯。“我记得你说你不想见我，我理解，我完全理解。但是……我想你需要一点陪伴。”

他示意冬兵低头看那条狗。

“它是经过训练的救助犬，它知道该怎么帮你，你只要把它当成以前……我，”太多情感了，史蒂夫好像处在情绪崩溃的边缘，他讲话都磕磕绊绊起来，“天，我真不应该这么贸然过来的……我就知道我会搞砸，我是说，算了，抱歉。”

他走过来，冬兵避无可避，一个拥抱，肢体接触，冬兵想抽出衣服下面的枪，史蒂夫按住了他的手。该死的操蛋的美国队长的力气怎么这么大？而且这人脑子一定是坏了，拥抱一个杀人兵器？史蒂夫的胳膊好热，胸膛像一堵墙。脚边的狗在叫。

好狗，快咬他。

史蒂夫把鼻息喷在他脖子里：“你太瘦了，巴基。”

冬兵用力推开他，然后抽枪上膛。史蒂夫举手后退：“我马上就走，马上。”但是他又回身指着厨房，“我给你带了点东西，你可以检查，但我保证里面没有窃听器和定位装置。”

那里多了个纸袋。冬兵一进门就看到了。

“如果你需要什么，给我打电话。”

太啰嗦了史蒂夫，你是我老妈吗？

他终于在冬兵的威逼下走了。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫送给他一些水果，几件衣服，三本书，一本画满他们两个素描簿，还有一条狗。新的狗狗史蒂夫非常好，表现完美。它不会对冬兵耍流氓了，也不会成天懒洋洋地躺在地上对冬兵傻笑。他很能干，会帮冬兵把衣服叼到床边，会主动在冬兵买东西的时候叼着篮子和钱包去结账。它是个保姆，而冬兵是个巨型婴儿，当冬兵因噩梦惊醒时，它不但安慰他，还从冰箱里叼出牛奶盒放在他手边。

最棒的狗狗。

冬兵和它一起度过感恩节。之后他噩梦的次数降低了，是个好现象。圣诞节时他给史蒂夫打了个电话，但不知道要说什么，他对着电话亭的玻璃窗发呆，鼻息喷在上面，结了一层雾。

“我很安全，狗狗也是。”良久后，他说。

“太好了。”史蒂夫听上去如释重负。“你们需要什么吗？”他急切地问，“我想帮你，如果你不愿意见我，我们可以约定一个放东西的地方……”

“不用，我们很好，”冬兵回答，他思索了几分钟，“我想到一些关于圣诞节的事。”

“什么？”

“我是不是给你送过一件圣诞礼物，里头是用死掉的蛐蛐做成的标本。”

史蒂夫愣了几秒，然后他开始发笑：“是的巴基，那是你送我的第一件圣诞礼物，当时你五岁。”

哦，巴基巴恩斯，我以为你会更有出息一点，没想到你五岁还在玩虫子。

后来史蒂夫给他讲了很多圣诞节的故事，从他们五岁讲到他们二十岁。冬兵听得津津有味，他用右手描摹玻璃窗上的雾气，画了一棵圣诞树和顶端的星星。

“我该走了，史蒂夫不喜欢冷。”

电话那头传来一个瓮声瓮气的声音：“史蒂夫在这儿呢。”

“笨蛋。”冬兵微笑，然后挂断了电话。

新年过后他们又通过一次电话，史蒂夫和他讲了很多，冰淇淋，康尼岛，棒球赛，校园里的恶霸以及巴恩斯夫人的拿手好菜。他只记得一部分，大约三分之一。而且史蒂夫的讲述不巧地引发了一次恐慌发作，他抱着电话一遍一遍地讲俄语，鼻腔里溢出挫败的呻吟。

他的狗一直用舌头舔他，用脑袋把他拱成了一个依偎着墙壁的姿势。史蒂夫在电话那头听上去快发疯了，直到冬兵一点点冷静下来，低声说他没事，他不需要帮助。

“不要来找我。”他艰难地挤出声音。史蒂夫发出痛苦的吸气声，片刻后，他对冬兵说：“我知道，我明白。你会好好照顾自己吗？答应我你会的。”

“会的，我答应你。”

生活依然在继续，每天和流浪猫狗待在一块儿，喂它们吃饭，给它们洗澡，带它们散步。二月，冬兵主动要求史蒂夫继续讲以前的事。尽管他依然会陷入回忆，偶尔抽搐和颤抖，但他没有再次恐慌发作。三月初，史蒂夫主动打来电话祝冬兵生日快乐，他还唱了跑调的生日歌，让冬兵笑得拿不稳听筒。但是后来史蒂夫叹了口气，他说：“我不想要求你或者强迫你，我不想变得和九头蛇一样。但是，巴克，我……”

“我好想你。”

冬兵很长时间都没说话，他的鼻腔里发出一种奇怪的声音，不不不，冬日战士面对美国队长才不会哽咽，那是错觉，错觉，电话那端的家伙才哽咽得像个鼻涕精一样。冬兵挂了电话，然后把脸埋到狗狗的绒毛里。

他想起史蒂夫。

他想起他穿松垮垮的衬衫，露出瘦得只剩皮包骨的肩膀。

他想起他被人揍还死活不让自己帮忙。

他想起他变成美国队长。

他想起他拥抱自己的感觉。

他想起他们第一次接吻。

他想起他变成一条狗，一条大得惊人的蠢狗，一条黏人的狗，一条为了他可以不要命的狗。

冬兵渐渐睡着了，翌日他醒来，发现自己脸上竟然带着微笑。

 

* * *

 

三月底，冬兵牵着狗站在复仇者大厦门前。

“……我还不确定我要不要来。”他自言自语，但是他的狗拖着他走了进去。“巴基？”史蒂夫看上去又要过度呼吸了，对方呆了三十秒，似乎根本不敢相信眼前所见。冬兵开始有一点后悔，他不该来的，都怪他的狗，都是狗的错。

一个密不透风的拥抱。“你回来了。”史蒂夫激动坏了，冬兵试图装作漫不经心，他朝史蒂夫耸了耸肩膀：“我只是来……呃，看看你有没有干傻事。”

史蒂夫笑了，而另一个史蒂夫简直兴奋得发了狂，它在他们脚边欢蹦乱跳，拼命转圈，它的狗绳把两人的膝盖捆到了一起。“抱歉抱歉——我来解开。”史蒂夫连忙弯腰，但绳子捆得更紧了，他们齐齐向前倒去，滚作一团，而那条狗发出了胜利者的吠叫。

“我又想起你还是一条蠢狗的时候了。”冬兵发出哧哧的笑声。史蒂夫从他身上起来，愉悦地眨了眨眼：“为什么不呢？即便现在我还有后遗症，我想用鼻子检查你的味道，还想朝你晃一条并不存在的尾巴。”

“真的？”

“你可以花点时间验证一下。留下来吃晚饭？”

“好吧。”

“再住一晚。”

“我考虑考虑。”

“不如搬过来吧。”

“你够了。”

 

END


End file.
